It is well known in the art to prepare aromatic sulfonic acids such as, for example, naphthalene sulfonic acids, naphthol sulfonic acids, alkylated naphthalene and alkylated naphthol sulfonic acids as well as toluene sulfonic acids, benzene sulfonic acids, phenol sulfonic acids, and the like, which can be condensed with formaldehyde to produce higher molecular weight water soluble sulfonic acids that are useful as dispersants. One use for such dispersants is as an additive for oil wel cementing compositions in order to lower the viscosity, make it possible to use less water and to obtain more uniform mixtures with fewer gaps or holes when the cement sets. However, condensation products of this type when used as dispersants tend to retard the setting of the cement, possibly due to the presence of free formaldehyde which is a known retardant or possibly for some other reason.